


Un noble mensonge pour un noble menteur

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Unrequited Love, well before the end of season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il n'était jamais sincère avec elle, et il n'était jamais un meilleur menteur que lorsqu'il était cruel envers elle.





	Un noble mensonge pour un noble menteur

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par love makes monsters of us all de sofia313 sur fanfiction.net.

Il n'était jamais sincère avec elle, et il n'était jamais un meilleur menteur que lorsqu'il était cruel envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle, pas après l'avoir hypnotisé afin qu'elle voit son frère Klaus comme un monstre, pas après l'avoir obligée à prétendre être Rebekah pendant plus de cent ans.

Aurora le haïssait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour l'avoir éloignée de son premier amour et lui était forcé de jouer son jeu s'il voulait exister dans sa vie. Il aurait préféré l'aimer, la voir sourire lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur lui, que ses iris s'illuminent de joie lorsqu'il la ferait rire, ou qu'il lui donnerait du plaisir, malheureusement cela n'arriverait jamais. Entre eux il n'y aurait toujours que haine et mépris et il ne supporterait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

Elijah était toujours autant prisonnier de cet amour interdit qu'il l'était en l'an 1002. Il la regardait de loin comme à cette époque, il admirait sa beauté sans avoir le droit de la toucher. Il se consolait comme il pouvait dans les bras d'Hayley mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle n'avait le parfum envoûtant de la vampire aux cheveux roux, pas la même douceur de peau, pas la même folie. 

Il aurait pourtant été prêt à pactiser avec le diable en personne pour qu'elle cesse d'être amoureuse de Klaus et qu'elle le choisisse lui. S'il avait la possibilité de remonter dans le temps il le ferait, il reviendrait au moment où il l'avait hypnotisé il la ferait tomber amoureuse de lui, et il l'emmènerait avec lui et sa fratrie. 

Il en rêvait quelques fois lorsque ses doigts touchaient le piano. Tout comme elle il savait en jouer et était certain qu'ils auraient pu être le meilleur couple de pianiste que ce monde n'ait jamais connu. Ils auraient composé des mélodies à la gloire de leur amour qui auraient traversé les siècles. Il en avait d'ailleurs réalisé quelques unes en l'honneur de la femme qui occupait ses pensées, mais elle ne les entendrait jamais. 

« Elijah

-Aurora... »

Elle le fixait de la même manière, avec cette colère et cette espièglerie, avec cette envie de le voir mort tué de ses mains. Il avait apprit à faire mentir ses yeux, là où elle ne voyait que deux iris noirs emplis de haine et d'indifférence, se dissimulait en réalité de l'amour et des regrets, mais cela elle ne le découvrirait jamais. 

Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre que les plus beaux je t'aime qu'elle pourrait entendre sont ceux qu'il ne lui dirait jamais.


End file.
